Rock
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Set after the series finale. In the wake of Jonathan's betrayal, a worried Kay vows to be Cameron's rock.


Once Cameron got out of jail after Jonathan's deception ( _betraya_ l) was revealed, Kay vowed to be his rock and support him any way she could. She wasn't about to let him fall apart if she could help. Although worried he blamed her for the way things went down, Kay wouldn't let that deter her. "Don't you let him push you away," Dina told her after learning of the FBI agent's plan.

"That's not going to happen. He will sit down, listen to me, and talk shit out." Kay tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Cameron to wake up - jail hadn't exactly been a vacation for the magician, and she blamed herself for the fact that he was stuck in hell for a grand total of seventy-six hours.

"Good luck." Dina smiled at her and then left so the two of them could have some privacy, something they definitely deserved.

Kay's nerves got the best of her as the hour wore on but she shot up when Cameron walked out of his bedroom. He blinked at her in confusion for a few seconds. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

The edge in his voice spiked her worry but Kay stood her ground. "I'm here to talk, to be your rock. We will find your brother, Cam."

He scoffed. "Is that a promise? Because we've established that they can't be kept."

This reminded her way too much of her conversation with Jonathan (fuck, would she ever stop thinking about that night without wanting to cry? Even though Kay knew now that it wasn't Cameron, it still hurt. What if Cameron felt the same now?) and she decided to change the subject. "Not a promise. Are you hungry? You want to go somewhere to eat?"

"Can I at least sit first?" he asked her in slight amusement.

"Of course." She made a motion towards the couch, and was relieved when Cameron chose to sit down next to her.

Cameron eyed her warily and waited for Kay to say something first because he didn't have in him after the past week. But after about ten minutes of awkward silence (neither knew what to say), he broke first. "Are you just going to sit here with me all day?"

"If that's what it takes," a grinning Kay admitted.

"Why are you doing this?" He suspected Kay felt the same way about him that he felt about her but he wasn't about to jump to conclusions - he couldn't.

Kay held off on telling him how she felt, Jonathan's words still ringing in her ears. "Because you're my friend, and I'm worried about you, Cam. Now shower and get dressed so we can go eat."

Despite the pulsing rage (mixed with hurt), he laughed, squeezed her hand, and headed to the shower. "Fine! You're not going to let up, are you?"

"Nope!" And as soon as Cameron was out of sight, Kay fell back on the couch and teared up. He was clearly upset for various reasons and she didn't blame him for it but she wondered if he hated her now. Well, that couldn't and didn't matter. She wasn't going anywhere.

Kay was going to drag Cameron out of his shell kicking and screaming if she had to.

* * *

A week passed, and although Cameron refused to open up, Kay kept an eye on him. "You two are joined at the hip," Dina snarked when they walked in together yet again.

Cameron rolled his eyes, and Kay silently cheered at the victory - it was the most emotion he had shown in days. "Not like I have a choice," he grumbled.

"Shut up, you love it," Kay shot back, wishing she hadn't said the last part as his walls went straight back up.

"We're going to go. There's something we have to do," Dina said, pushing the others to get out and give them some privacy.

The boys protested but shut up when she whispered something in their ears. They all proceeded to flee, leaving the two of them alone again. "Are you ever going to let me in, or do you hate me now?" Kay asked, trying to feel proud of herself when her voice only broke a little.

Cameron did a double take. "You think I hate you? Kay, you may not have done anything without me this week but that's because you care about me. How could I hate you?"

She sighed. "Probably something leftover from my conversation with Jonathan."

He frowned. "What did Jonathan say to you?"

"It's not important." She didn't want to go down this road right now before she lost him for good. It was a miracle he didn't hate her. "You may not hate me but do you blame me for not being able to free Jonathan?"

He shook his head. "It's my fault - I never should have made so many promises in the first place."

"You know, I think he was trying to protect you in his own way," Kay finally ventured.

Cameron didn't buy it but he appreciated the effort. "How? I wanted to help him escape, and he fucking punched me and left me to rot in jail in his place." He was past caring that he had just admitted to almost doing something illegal.

Her breath hitched. "Maybe that's why, Cam. He didn't want you to be a fugitive. He went about it completely the wrong way but maybe Jonathan wanted to make sure you were safe." Kay hoped she wasn't lying to him.

"Maybe. Still doesn't make it right." Cameron didn't think he'd be able to forgive his brother even if Jonathan did have good intentions.

"Of course it's not." Kay pulled Cameron in for a hug and rubbed circles on his back to calm him down, smiling at him when he pulled away to look at her. The look on his face took her breath away.

Cameron leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you, Kay. That fake confession of love a few weeks ago? I realized halfway through it was real," he admitted with a laugh.

Kay laughed along with him. "I love you too," she admitted, her voice breaking. "Damn it, I promised myself I wouldn't cry this time."

"This time?"

"Yeah, I may have admitted to Jonathan that I felt something for you when I thought he was you. Needless to say, he was determined to hurt me and I was upset to begin with so it didn't go all that well."

Cameron groaned. "I'm going to kill him."

"No plotting murder. This part worked out, didn't it?" Fuck, Cameron loved her back.

"It did but that doesn't mean he gets to hurt you too." Cameron squeezed her hand and then kissed her forehead. "We're going to track him and Mystery Woman down together - with our team. They're not getting away with this."

"We'll find them and clear your brother's name, Cam. It's probably going to take some time, though, so please don't get your hopes up," Kay pleaded.

"I'm not. Not again. God, you're beautiful," he told her.

She shook her head in amusement. "Thanks. Now, the others are probably eavesdropping so they can come back in!" she yelled.

The team shuffled in sheepishly after the door opened a few seconds later and tried to hide their guilt.

They had two missing people to find and it wasn't going to be easy but Kay and Cameron refused to give up. This setback wouldn't define them nor ruin anything because they were all stronger together. A family had been created out of a devastating, life-changing experience, and Jonathan would be a part of it once they found him even after everything that had just happened.


End file.
